


Parts Maintennance

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Science Fiction and Space Opera Fucking [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Androids, Disassembly, Domination, F/F, Masturbation, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: AN finds her parts malfunctioning again, and Laura decides to try... Something different in AN's maintennance.
Series: Science Fiction and Space Opera Fucking [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507778
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Parts Maintennance

“Lauraaaa, my leg's all gummed up again!” Laura sighed as she heard this. She loved AN quite a lot, but her parts needed more and more maintenance as time went on, and she _refused_ to consider replacements.

Well... Time to try convincing her again later. For now, she walked into the living room to see that yes, AN was walking stiffly on one leg. And her right arm was stiff, although she probably hadn't noticed, being designed left handed. And one of her eyes had become lazy again. _Dork_. _She should tell me if she needs help, I genuinely don't mind_. Critically, she looked up and down at AN, and raised one eyebrow. Then she pointed to the workshop.

“In.” Her tone was imperious, and AN hustled as best she could, while Laura strolled casually behind. Ahh, maintenance. As she walked in, she noted that AN had already begun taking off her plating, the cabling and LEDs of her body exposed, and Laura... Smiled. _This will be fun_...

AN felt herself spun round, and squeaked as she looked up into Laura's suddenly sharp eyes. “U-uh... Am I... A-am I-?” Laura quirked her mouth in a smile, and AN had to stifle another squeak.

“Remove your ass. Then give it to me. On your knees.” AN's eyes widened. She wanted to? On her... Without thinking, she dropped, and flipped the latches. She could still feel it, just like she could still feel her plating, left on the table, so she felt very odd as she cupped her own ass, and, eyes lowered, presented it to Laura. And Laura, smirking, took it from her, and conversationally, she continued.

“You know, going into diagnostic mode is too dry. I think we're going to need a more emotional input, let me know where the problems _feel_ they are, as well as the stuff I know back to front by now. So...” She began idly stroking the plating, and AN moaned quietly as her ass, the ass Laura was holding in her hands, was being caressed. Just one finger, roaming... Roaming over one cheek... Around the other... She shivered as it trailed in between her cheeks... And _gasped_ as Laura, now kneeling down, pushed two fingers inside, wiggling them. AN could _see_ them wiggling. But Laura wasn't finished. “How does that feel, mmm?”

AN blushed. “I-it feels... I-it f-feels good... Please... C-can we please... F-fix m-my leg?” Laura chuckled, and AN blushed harder, as the fingers pumped inside her ass some more. And then they withdrew, and Laura placed it to one side, giving AN one more shock, one more squeak, as she lightly slapped it before moving on. She strolled over to the main table, picking up the plating AN had discarded there, and for each piece, each part of her synthetic covering, her _skin_ , Laura teased, ran her fingers over them. And each time, AN blushed. And moaned, trying to keep quiet, trying not to give Laura what she wanted... And failed, squeaking or gasping at the sensations as Laura rearranged her plates on the bench. “C-can I stand up now?” Laura turned to her, and smirked.

“Not yet, AN. After all, it isn't just you leg, is it?” AN looked up, eyes wide... And shook her head, a minute movement that Laura still caught. “Thought so... Don't move, AN, because I'm going to look at your arms now.”

Laura knelt, and AN took in that brown hair, long and wavy, her ice blue eyes, crinkled with amusement, that hawk-like nose... Aquiline? Was that the word? In any case, Laura was beautiful, strong, toned... AN, with her short black bob, her thick frame, and the lack of definition in her arm plating... She felt positively dowdy by comparison. She'd been purchased something like twenty years ago, when Laura's mother was still alive, and... And they'd grown up together. Grown close together. And now Laura was an older woman, while AN... AN couldn't define how she was. All she knew for sure was that Laura took care of her, and that she still, despite her parts beginning to fail, wanted... Wanted to stay _herself_.

She shook her head free of those intrusive thoughts, and- Oh. Oh, Laura had already taken off her arms, while she'd been distracted. She'd hardly felt it, the memory was so powerful. But Laura wasn't working on her at the table, like she normally would. And she hadn't disconnected the sensory link eithe- “Ohhh!”

Laura chuckled, massaging AN's right hand, the elbow resting on one of her knees, the shoulder on the other. “Ohhhh? Why, whatever could be the matter, AN? I'm only checking to see where your nerves are sensitive, to help diagnose the problem.” She ran her thumb along AN's palm, and AN gasped. “Is that particularly sensitive?” AN's eyes grew wide.

“You know it is! You've- ahhhh!” Laura had stroked her elbow actuator! That... That... And Laura grinned, making it very clear she knew _exactly_ what that did. But she sounded so matter of fact as she continued, so sensible.

“AN, you know we're looking for differences here... So why don't you help me out, mmm? I know your arm is stiff, and I can fix that once I've turned off the sensors...” She wagged her finger reprovingly, and AN looked down “Should have told me about that before it became a problem. But if there's _sensory_ problems, well...” She caressed her way down AN's arm, and she couldn't help but let out a series of squeaks, gasps, and moans “We'll not know if something more serious is going on, will we?”

AN opened her mouth to argue, but... What she was saying made sense. She opened it again “B-but you don't... _Ohhh_... You d-don't know my interior senso _hhhh_! _My interior sensory data!_ ” She'd managed to get that out, good! Yes! Good! But Laura simply smiled, cupping AN's chin with her own hand.

“Well, you know yourself, so you can tell me if there are any differences, yes? _Are_ there any differences so far?” AN shook her head, and Laura smiled. “Good girl. Now, let me put this on the bench, and we'll move onto the next one, mmm?” AN nodded, and Laura stood, turning around, before returning to kneel in front of her with the other arm, exposed cabling and all. And again, she began stroking, kneading, exploring the cables and actuators and joints, and AN-

“ _Ahhhhnnn! Oohhhh!_ ” Her... Her ass was being fingered! She was... She was fingering her own ass! It felt so good, it... “ _Nnnnhhh p-please!_ ” Laura chuckled.

“Oh, you noticed? Well, I'm just testing a repetitive action, see if the stiffness goes away. Now, how does your arm feel, AN?” AN grit her teeth, trying very hard not to moan any more, even if it felt good, so good... And she mustered as hard a glare as she could.

“Nnn- Y-you don't... Y-you don't need to... Nnnh!... You don't n-need to test th-aaahhhtt!” Laura chuckled, giving AN a wry smile.

“Well of course I don't. But it's certainly a _nice_ little test, isn't it?” AN couldn't help herself. She moaned. And Laura stood up, grinning, and placed AN's other arm on the bench. And AN felt one of her breasts being kneaded. Then pinched. Then kneaded... And she moaned louder. “And now... The legs. Don't worry about standing, I'll lay you on the table myself...”

AN wouldn't have been able to stand anyway. She felt so weak in the knees, so hot, so _helpless_ , as she was hefted up by Laura, sat on the table, and lain back. Laura leant over her as she did, looking her in the eyes with a grin, her eyes crinkling. And then her hand reached down, and AN's left leg, the one that had been giving her trouble, was lifted off with a click. Then the right leg. And Laura lifted them both before her, looking at them critically. “Mmmm... Well, here, the problem's obvious. I'll work on them later.” Laura pushed her fingers inside AN's legs, and with a pair of loud thunks, AN's sense of her legs was gone. And Laura left her for a short period.

She was still being fingered in the ass. Her breast was still being stroked... And she was so wet... She was dripping... She was moaning... _Please don't let her notice, please don't let her notice, please don't-_

“Ohhh, _my_!” Laura had returned, and was leaning over AN, her eyes cast downward. “I must know you as well as you know yourself, AN, for you to be dripping like this!” AN cast her another glare, although even she knew it was a weak one, and Laura, unrepentant, continued, chuckling. “Well, then, I suppose we should maintain this too, shouldn't we? Oh, I know! It's been needing a polish, hasn't it?”

“Y-you wouldn't!” Laura grinned, and, with two deft fingers, unhooked AN's crotch plate. And leaned close as she lifted it off, stroking it to AN's renewed moans, and whispered in her ear.

“Oh I would... And there's nothing you can do about it, AN. Nothing at all...”

AN cursed. Laura had turned away from her, turned away from her with her crotch plate, and her organ, and... “Ohno.”

“Ohhh yes...” AN almost _squealed_ as an oiled, silky cloth was rubbed over her dick, from base to tip... Base to tip, lingering, _tightening_ on the tip, thumb stroking along the top as -

“Ah! Ahhhhn! F-fu-fuuuuuck! Fuck! Ohhhhfuckfuckfuck!” AN came. She could _feel_ herself cumming, twitching in the cloth, in Laura's talented hand, feel her reservoir emptying itself... And she could feel her cum, splashing against her chest plate, against the back of her hand, against her stomach... And she was still being fingered, the cum dripping off the back of her hand to be kneaded into her breast. “F-fuck you, Laura! F-fu _ooooohhh_!”A sharp slap against her ass, and Laura chuckled.

“You should be taking better care of yourself, AN. Think of this as a little punishment. For not telling me how badly you were hurting.” AN bit her lip, trying not to moan, but all she was doing was muffling it, as her still dripping dick was laid across her other nipple. “Now... I'm just going to fix your legs, so you wait here a minute or two, alright?” The laughter in her voice made it clear she knew exactly what she was doing, and AN moaned out a curse, to Laura's renewed laughter.

By the time Laura came back, AN had cum over her chest again, writhing on the table, moaning loudly, her eyes rolling. She was almost incoherent, but she could still hear Laura, and inwardly, she cursed her again. “Now... We'll reattach these in a moment. I'm going to fix that elbow actuator, so you're going to feel that arm go numb...”

And she was right, AN _did_ feel her arm go numb... And the fingers removed themselves from her ass... But then they returned again, and AN... Couldn't tell whether it was her own fingers pumping inside her... Or Laura's. It was _maddening_ , and she strained to see, as best she could... But Laura was blocking the way, humming as her arms moved, and AN squealed as she came again, with what was hopefully the last of her cum shooting over her collar.

It felt like forever until the fingers removed themselves, and the hand stopped groping. Her sense of time was shot, and she had to sync herself back up to the local clock.

“Ten minutes? Y-you... Only ten minutes?” AN was shocked. It felt so... It felt...

“Longer? Well, time feels longer when you feel helpless, AN. I bet you didn't even notice the sensory data from your chest shut down before I started cleaning it.” AN boggled. Cleaned... No. No. She hadn't noticed. She'd been too busy trying to cum, trying to cum when she was running dry, because of those damn fingers in her ass... Laura reattached her legs first, and AN gave her a kick in the side as they locked in place. With the bad leg, which, she noted with satisfaction, worked just fine again.

“Ooof! Yeah, okay, I was more mean than usual. Buuuut...” Laura leaned over, and kissed AN's cheek “You enjoyed it, didn't you?” AN blushed. And glared. And finally, meekly.

“Y-yes. Thank you... Th-thank you for suggesting it.” Laura smiled warmly down at her, and AN felt warm herself, then hot, as she was lifted up and kissed. And Laura giggled as she let AN back down.

“Oops. Sorry, forgot you like to hold me too, lemme put those arms back on. You good for the rest?” AN nodded, sighing in pleasure as her arms, and the senses in them, reconnected. Hopping off the table, AN began walking to the workbench... Then stopped, her head tilting quizzically. Laura laid one hand on her shoulder, and her voice was curious. “Something up?” AN... Nodded. Slowly. Uncertainly.

“I... I think I've realised something, Laura.” Laura nodded, and squeezed her shoulder gently, and AN continued. “I'm... I'm more than just my parts, aren't I?” Laura moved round her, and laid her arms over her shoulders, looking AN in the eyes, warm and kind and loving.

“Yes, AN, my darling. You are. Shall we go shopping for replacements?”

AN... Nodded. And then she looked up, a little fire in her eyes “But I'm not changing anything, you... You...” She couldn't find a word, and Laura laughed, hugging her tightly.

“Wouldn't dream of it, sweetie. I love you just the way you are.” AN hugged Laura back, nuzzling herself in Laura's chest, that warm, strong chest.

“Thank you, darling... Love you too.”


End file.
